leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Hakura, The Reflection Demon
Hakura, The Relfection Demon is a custom champion by Witchking99 This kit was inspired by Haku from naruto and Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!. The Name Hakura is the combination of their names. The thing is that most of the powers Hakura has is Haku's since he is more powerful than Bakura but He has Bakura's Tendencies of Evil and love of taking cheap shots. of course there are rules to his Mirror Powers so Don't worry its not that Bad. Please Don't be shy to comment or be honest. Please note that the Title was Given to him by a Society that gives Jobs to Assassins. They Gave him the name Reflection Demon because of the Way he kills and his powers only leaving a bloody mess of a room. No Body, No Weapon, and No Trace He has been there. Only the Blood in the room shows signs of Murder. Abilities Hakura’s basic attacks against minions and small monsters have enhanced range, is considered as a ranged attack and deals % less damage for every . |description3 = Hakura’s basic attacks against champions and large monsters deal bonus damage equal to % of Hakura’s . This effect can only happen once every 2.5 seconds on the same enemy. |range= | }} }} | }} Hakura’s next basic attacks within 6 seconds is enhanced, dealing bonus physical damage. |description2= If Hakura is not visible to a Worthy enemy unit, he will turn invisible for a few seconds. |description3 = If Silent Ambush is active when Hakura interacts with a Mirror, the channel time will be reduced to . Upon exiting the other end of the Mirror, Hakura will be invisible for 1 second and his next basic attack within 2.5 seconds of exiting the Mirror will have enhanced range that will cause him to dash into melee range of his target. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= | }} |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} | }} Hakura throws a needle in a target direction, inflicting physical damage and the first enemy it collides with for a few seconds along with marking them with Paralyze for 3 seconds. |description2= Any damage from Hakura’s basic attack and abilities will consume the mark to deal as magic damage. |description3= If the Needle collides with a Mirror, the Needle will pass through the Mirror and shoot out its paired Mirror with its range refreshed. If the paired Mirror is on the ground, it will inflict Paralytic Shot’s effects on all enemies on top of the Mirror. |leveling= |range= | | }} |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} | }} Hakura tosses a Mirror at a targeted location. If the mirror collides with an allied champion or terrain, it will stick to them. Otherwise, if it collides with any other , it will drop to the floor where upon it had collided. Mirrors are connected to another Mirror that is nearest to them within a given range. Otherwise, they are not by Hakura or his abilities. |description3 = When on terrain, Mirrors offer a thin cone of sight. When on the ground, it offers a small zone of vision. |description4 = Hakura can interact with Mirrors, starting a 3-second channel. Upon completing the channel, Hakura will enter the selected Mirror and immediately exit from its paired Mirror. Upon completing this action, the Mirrors that were used will dissolve. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= | | | }} |staticcooldown= 1.5 |cost= |costtype= Mana |customlabel= |custominfo= }} | }} After , Hakura sets up 8 floating Mirrors in a hexagonal shape around the targeted location for a few seconds, creating a zone that any enemy units within for the first three seconds. |description2= The interactions with the Mirrors of Prison of Shadows is unique. If Hakura interacts with a Mirror that is connected to any of the Mirrors of Prison of Shadows, he will instantly enter that Mirror, becoming untargetable for 1 second. After the 1 second, Hakura will dart between the Mirrors of the prison over 1 second, dealing physical damage to enemies every 0.25 seconds before exiting the a Mirror . |description3= This maneuver can only be done once per cast. If Silent Ambush is active when initiating this maneuver, each instance of damage is affected by Silent Ambush’s damage bonus, removing the enhanced basic attack effect but maintaining the stealth. |description4= If Paralytic Needle interacts with a Mirror that is connected to any of the Mirrors of Prison of Shadows, all eight Mirrors will launch a needle inside the Prison. Needles after the first on an enemy will only deal 75% damage and refresh its and Paralyze effects. |leveling= |leveling2= |range= | | }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | }} Changelog 9/18/2016 *The Ultimate Mirror Realm has been Removed. *The Skill Mirror Match-up (Old Q) is now made into his Ultimate. *Skill W **W has been Renamed into Paralytic Shot **W Stun has been changed to 2.5 seconds *Q has been made into a new skill *Skill E **Delay increased from 3 to 4.5 to 4 **Missing Health Damage reduced from 100% to 45% to 40% Old Skills |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} Category:Custom champions